Toilet Trouble 2
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Kai has toilet trouble again... this time involving his bowels.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Toilet Trouble 2

**Summary**

Kai has toilet trouble again... this time involving his bowels.

**.**

After the traumatic events of the first public toilet experience, Kai was scared to venture near another public toilet again. Those things were dirty and attracted flirtatious creeps, sexual horn bags and masturbators. Simply put, public toilets were the perfect place to direct a B-grade porn movie. He shuddered visibly. "Bryan, what did Tala say?" Kai asked.

"Tala wants us to drop by the video store and rent out a few movies. He wants to see the _Haunting in Connecticut_," he answered. "I'll see you out the back Kai."

Kai nodded and quickly finished dressing up for the big outing. Normally, going out to the video store wouldn't be considered a 'big outing' but for Kai it was huge. He was usually too scared to venture out by himself, and not only that he was poor. Tala always managed to steal his money. Not sparing another thought on the matter, Kai hurried outside and joined Bryan. They were going to walk to the shop.

"So Kai, have you gone to the bathroom within the past hour?" Bryan asked. As hilarious as it was, he didn't want Kai to get caught inside a public toilet cubicle again.

Kai nodded. "Of course Bryan," he replied, lying through his teeth. Who did Bryan think he was? His mother? Bryan rolled his eyes and shook his head. Trying to help Kai was like talking to the butt of a cow – useless. For another hour the two continued to walk and they soon arrived at the video store. Kai was tired by the end of the walk and he mentally scolded himself to hit the gym. He was getting flabby.

"Alright, you wait out here," said Bryan, entering the store. Kai frowned. Why did he have to wait outside? But he didn't argue. Patiently, he waited outside. A strange grumbling noise coming from his stomach soon grabbed his attention. Kai placed his hands on his stomach and frowned. A look of terror crossed his features. This couldn't be happening. Not now. He knew it was a bad idea to have Bryan's beans in the morning!

Darting his eyes around the street like a wild animal, he desperately looked for a public toilet. Luckily, he found one. He bolted for the toilet pushing an old man out of his way. The man fell over, but Kai didn't stop. He needed to sit his ass down on the toilet seat immediately! He reached the rundown smelly toilets and ran into a cubicle. He pulled his undergarments down and placed his butt on the seat and sighed happily.

He waited for the crap to come, but it didn't. He was beginning to grow worried. Was there something wrong with his pooping function? "Come on," Kai pleaded. Bryan was probably wondering where he was. The crap did not obey; it seemed like it was stuck up his rectum. "Oh God... come on... come out..."

After wasting a few more seconds of silent pleading, Kai decided to turn the game up a notch when a random person entered the cubicle. Kai frowned; déjà vu all over again. His eyes widened when several more people entered the cubicle. He couldn't believe his luck! "Here man, have some pot," said a voice which sounded oddly like Lee.

"Cool man, pot smoking party in the toilets woo," cheered another. Kai frowned. Rei?

Kai gazed up at the ceiling and mouthed the words, 'WHY?'. Why couldn't they let him poop in peace? "Ugh," he grunted. He could feel it beginning to worm its way out now.

The pot smokers were alarmed. "I think someone is trying to shit," Lee said. "Let's get out, before he stinks up the whole place."

"Agreed."

The pot smokers exited the building leaving Kai alone to poop in peace. He was slightly more excited now; something was happening! "URGH," he grunted again, more forcefully this time. His crap just needed some encouragement. Grunting like a beast always worked. It gave him strength. "UUURRRGGHHHH!" he grunted again. He clamped his jaw tight, closed his eyes and placed his hands on the walls. The next few minutes were going to be tough. He needed to fully concentrate.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" he cried out as he strained. A vein popped out of his forehead. He was getting there! More grunting power was needed. "HHHHRRRRRRRR!" The vein throbbed and Kai could feel his buttocks beginning to hurt. All that straining was beginning to take its toll. "Come on... work with me... almost there..." he said, grunting yet again. His crap would not budge. It seemed stuck in between his cheeks.

Kai sighed and gazed up at the ceiling again. "Why am I so unlucky?" he asked sadly. "Did I commit some foul crime in my past life?" No one answered him. He was alone. "Bryan!" he suddenly exclaimed randomly. Bryan would know what to do! He pulled out his mobile and dialled Bryan's number. "Hey Bryan, it's me Kai. I'm in the toilets nearby – I need your help asap."

Bryan sighed into the phone. "Alright... I'm going over." In a matter of minutes Bryan was outside his cubicle. "What did you do this time Kai?"

"My crap is stuck, it won't come out."

Bryan nodded understandingly. He knew the feeling. "You have to really concentrate hard Kai. Gotta push like your passing out a pineapple." Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sounds painful, he thought. "Then you must grunt lots. The more you grunt and strain, the faster the crap will come out," said Bryan, smiling proudly. "Now grunt."

"HHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRR!" Kai grunted.

Bryan shook his head. "That is pathetic; no wonder your shit is stuck up your ass. Try again."

Kai grumbled under his breath and closed his eyes. "UUUUUURGGGGGHHHH!"

"Getting better, but I'm sure you can do better."

Kai glared at Bryan through the toilet door. He'd like to hear him grunt and strain. "AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" He could feel his crap beginning to come out. "OH GOD!" he shouted, throwing his head back doing some kind of demonic scream much like a death metal vocalist. Gosh, it was a big one. After a few more minutes of hardcore straining and stressing of vocal cords, the crap finally exited his butt.

Kai sank back on his toilet and sighed happily. He was exhausted. "Thanks Bryan! You should become a pooping coach," said Kai, pulling back up his undergarments and pants. He flushed the toilet and exited the cubicle to wash his hands. Smiling happily, he gave Bryan a clap on the shoulder and exited the toilet. He had learnt a lot today and he knew this knowledge would help him in the future.

.

Due to the phenomenal success of the original, I just had to make another one. If you want to read more bathroom humour, check out my other toilet fic called Toilet Trouble Guide. Review please!


End file.
